


Стив Роджерс, Капитан Полиамория

by TreggiDi, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди G — PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover - His Dark Materials, Drama, Out of Character, daimon(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив не хочет влюбляться.





	1. Стив Роджерс, Капитан Полиамория.

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к нескольким фильмам, ООС героев. Частичный кроссовер с миром Пулмана (оттуда взята исключительно идея деймонов).  
> Соулмейт!АУ.
> 
> Соулмейт-вселенная + вселенная с деймонами. Пока не встретишь соулмейта, тебя всюду сопровождает деймон (что-то вроде твоей души, в образе животного). Когда находишь любовь, деймоны исчезают, потому что твоя душа становится целой (половинки и все такое). Но если твой соулмейт умирает или покидает тебя, деймон приходит за тобой, одичавший и смертоносный, чтобы избавить от мучений земных.  
> Два финала, из которых читатель может выбрать один по своему вкусу.

Усатый мужчина смотрит на зрителя, белая цапля обвилась вокруг его шеи. Девушка со смуглой кожей и блестящими черными глазами сидит вполоборота, на руках у нее дикобраз с длинными сверкающими иглами. Старик держит в протянутой ладони спящего колибри.

Стиву восемь, и он обожает разглядывать большие глянцевые альбомы. В них — художники со своими деймонами. Автопортреты нарисованы в разных техниках, но везде Стива увлекает одно: то, как деймоны похожи на своих хозяев.

— Конечно, они похожи, — объясняет Стиву мама. — Деймон — это твоя душа.

У Стива пока нет деймона, но он еще слишком мал. Однажды деймон появится. Это может быть лев, или тигр, или огромная пантера — Стив думает об этом перед сном, лежа под толстым одеялом. А может, это будет хрупкая бабочка или какая-нибудь дряхлая черепаха. Стив чувствует себя дряхлым, когда его кости болят, а в груди колет от кашля.

Время идет. Стив ходит в школу и там впервые видит деймонов: маленькие зверьки с блестящими глазами. Пушистая мартышка, которая сидит в капюшоне у своего хозяина. Черный вертлявый уж. Лягушка, громко квакающая посреди урока. Другие дети смеются: никто не хочет, чтобы его деймон был лягушкой.

Над Стивом тоже смеются: у него-то деймон так и не появился.

— Подрастешь немного, и появится, вот увидишь, — утешает мать.

— Покажи нам своего деймона, Роджерс, — кричат мальчишки на большой перемене. — Где ты его прячешь?

— Может, это вонючий червяк?

— Может, это микроб?

— Роджерс, ты микроб!

Они кричат и кривляются, и Стив сжимает кулаки. В тот день он приходит домой с разбитым носом, мама сажает его к себе на колени и гладит по голове.

— Каким был твой деймон? — шепотом спрашивает Стив, но мать только улыбается и качает головой.

(Стив еще слишком мал и не знает, что однажды увидит деймона мамы — когда придет время прощаться с ней.)

Проходит время, и Стив начинает всерьез беспокоиться. Может, с ним что-то не так. Может, это какое-то расстройство или болезнь… может, он слишком тощий, чтобы иметь своего деймона.

Может, Стив уже встретил своего человека?

Все знают, что деймон с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не встретишь пару. А потом они исчезают — просто в них больше нет нужды. И твоя душа становится целой.

Стив слишком мал, чтобы знать наверняка, но, может, он уже кого-то встретил.

У Стива есть догадки, кто это может быть.

* * *

Стив не ищет неприятностей (по крайней мере, так он говорит маме), но когда его задирают, он дает сдачи. Драка в подворотне за кинотеатром — глупая, началась из-за ерунды, но Стив отступать не будет. Он один против двух мальчишек — старше него, но злость придает силы.

А потом появляется Баки — высокий и крепкий, и хулиганы отступают.

Баки выглядит как человек, который никогда в жизни не болел.

У него всегда пустые карманы и куча идей, как провести время.

Он не спрашивает у Стива, где его деймон, и не смеется над тощими ногами Стива, и умеет свистеть, и отлично пинает мяч — он кажется идеальным. Стив влюблен в него, совсем немножко.

У Баки тоже нет деймона — и Стив никогда не спрашивает, почему. Он знает: такие вопросы ранят.

* * *

Обычно Баки ждет Стива у ворот школы, и они вместе идут гулять. Глазеют на витрины, покупают одно мороженое на двоих, пробираются в кинотеатр без билетов, чтобы посмотреть на чужие приключения: дух захватывает, как эти парни на экранах сражаются со всякими гадами.

Иногда они идут к докам и смотрят на большие корабли, и Баки рассказывает всякие небылицы, а Стив слушает с открытым ртом. Иногда Стив рисует Баки: в космическом шлеме и с бластером в руках, как в книжках про другие галактики. Баки нравятся такие рисунки.

— Можно забрать? — спрашивает он безразличным тоном, но широко улыбается, когда Стив разрешает.

Баки всегда рядом, когда Стиву грустно.

Баки никогда не рассказывает о своей семье, и непонятно, учится ли он где-то, и Стив не знает его фамилии, но проходит много времени, прежде чем он понимает, что к чему.

Однажды ночью Стив лежит в постели, и его знобит, и воздух в комнате кажется раскаленным, а каждый вдох дается с трудом — и тут кто-то кладет ледяную ладонь ему на лоб. Это Баки, темный силуэт у кровати.

— Как ты сюда попал? — хрипит Стив, смущенный и благодарный.

— Подвинься, сопляк, — командует Баки. Они засыпают, прижавшись друг к другу, а просыпается Стив от того, что мать стоит у его кровати. Сара Роджерс глядит на них и плачет, прижимая ладонь к губам.

* * *

Приглашенный врач считает, что со Стивом все в порядке. Он задает Стиву разные вопросы — казалось бы, не связанные друг с другом и с его Ситуацией, и Стив старается отвечать честно. Баки все это время отирается рядом, виновато ковыряя ногой ковер.

— Это не исключительный случай, — говорит доктор его матери, когда с вопросами покончено.

Он не уточняет, что подобных случаев было лишь несколько на всем белом свете, и такие дети не доживали до совершеннолетия. Он скажет это позже, Саре Роджерс, на маленькой чистой кухне, и его голос будет мягок, будто он извиняется.

— Что же нам теперь делать? — говорит Сара позже, пока Стив и Баки помогают ей с ужином.

— Пусть Баки живет у нас, — заявляет Стив.

— Не обязательно всем говорить, что я его деймон, — добавляет Баки хитро, и Стив хмурится, но вынужден согласиться. Его и без того все считают странным.

— Точно, — говорит Стив. — Пусть думают, что Баки — моя родственная душа.

— Да, но что будет, когда ты найдешь свою настоящую пару? — возражает Сара, устало глядя в раковину.

Стив не хочет об этом думать.

* * *

Если найдешь свою пару, то деймон просто исчезнет, как не было.

А если твоя пара тебя отвергнет, если твоя пара умрет, все закончится хуже некуда, ведь деймон придет за тобой — одичавшее животное — и заберет твою жизнь, заберет твою душу, чтобы отвести ее на ту сторону.

Никто не поможет, никто не спасет тебя от такого. Проще уж вообще не влюбляться.

* * *

Стив врет про свой возраст, про свое здоровье и зрение, но он не может убедить комиссию. Он посетил все призывные пункты в городе и даже мотался в ближайшие окрестности, и Баки считает, что он должен смириться.

— Ты не годен для службы, разве это так плохо? — бормочет он, сунув в рот сигарету, пока они плывут на большом пароме. Ветер играет с волосами Баки, и Стив замечает, как три девицы хихикают, бросая на них внимательные взгляды. Баки никогда не замечает таких вещей. Он понятия не имеет, как красив, и это иногда злит Стива.

Впрочем, его теперь всё на свете злит.

— Кругом гибнут люди, и скоро всех нас поработят чертовы наци, но нет, конечно, это совсем не плохо, — огрызается он, стоя так, чтобы ветер не нес в его сторону сигаретный дым. Баки пожимает плечами.

— Наци до нас не доберутся. Мы слишком далеко, а у них ручонки коротковаты.

— Ну, а даже если и так? Пусть там, в других странах, люди страдают? Я должен сражаться. Я мужчина, а значит, я должен сражаться за мир.

— Ты можешь пойти на завод и делать оружие. Или пройти курсы и стать полевой медсестричкой… Что? — Баки вскинул руки. — Это не из-за меня. Тебя бы все равно не допустили, взгляни только, ты же…

— Пошел ты, — обрывает его Стив и уходит к противоположному краю. Он смотрит на пенную воду, бьющую о бока парома. Краем уха слышит, как девушки знакомятся с Баки — хихикают, как сумасшедшие. Стив скрипит зубами.

Вскоре на его плечо ложится тяжелая ладонь.

— Ладно тебе, — шепчет Баки еле слышно, но Стив чувствует, как его отпускает.

В конечном счете именно благодаря Баки Стив попадает на службу.

* * *

Именно Баки привлекает внимание Эрскина. А затем Эрскин читает личное дело Стива и смотрит на Баки, как на интересную аномалию. Но на Стива он смотрит, как на спасение человечества.

Доктор Эрскин считает, что Стив — особенный.

— Нам нужен выдающийся человек, с крепкой душой — а крепкое тело мы приложим, — говорит он. Стив не считает себя выдающимся, но привык доверять докторам. Баки не по себе, и все время, пока Стив проходит подготовку, он непривычно тихий. В ночь накануне Баки забирается к Стиву в постель, словно они дети. Прижавшись к нему всем телом, обхватив руками, словно надеясь спрятать, Баки шепчет в темноте:

— Еще не поздно отказаться.

— Все будет в порядке, Бак, — отвечает Стив коротко, и гладит Баки по спине, пока тот не засыпает.

Когда Стиву протирают виски спиртом и крепят датчики, Баки маячит рядом, за спинами медсестер. Он неловко шутит и мельтешит перед глазами, заглядывает в экраны приборов, щупает провода, как неприкаянный мальчишка, пока Стив не просит его посидеть на стуле в углу. Доктор Эрскин дает Стиву последние инструкции, и затем Стив видит капсулу. Она прозрачная и блестящая, как из фильмов про будущее.

Когда Стив ступает в эту капсулу, на лице Баки — паника.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого, — просит Баки тихо, схватив Стива за руку, и доктор Эрскин отходит, выразительно взглянув на свою ассистентку.

— Бак, пожалуйста, — просит Стив, ему мучительно стыдно. Он не трусит, но Баки — Баки его деймон, и он всем собой излучает страх. Стив хочет каждому в этой комнате сказать, что не боится делать правое дело — но что толку, если его деймон доказывает обратное.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебя там запирали, — говорит Баки, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

— Это ненадолго, и потом… потом я буду здоров, — отвечает Стив твердо. Он не до конца понял, как это работает, но Эрскин обещал ему: Стив сможет сокрушить любого нациста одной левой. — Оно того стоит, Бак, ты просто подожди меня здесь. Когда все закончится, ты меня не узнаешь.

Баки качает головой, и Стиву приходится отцеплять его пальцы от своей руки.

«Не умирай», — просит Баки одними губами, когда опускается стеклянная стенка капсулы.

«Не буду», — отвечает Стив так же и улыбается Баки.

Потом Эрскин нажимает на кнопку.

* * *

Боль поначалу терпимая, а потом переходит вообще всякие границы. Это происходит так внезапно, что Стив не успевает испугаться, и все, что он может, — кричать, опутанный голубыми молниями. Вся его кожа пылает, и сердце бьется так бешено, что Стив боится: в любой момент оно может остановиться. Сквозь слезы Стив видит Баки, прилипшего к стеклу с другой стороны. Стив кричит имя Баки, пока в глазах не темнеет.

А после — после Эрскин мертв, и Стив бежит, не чуя земли под ногами, и в его голове бьется лишь одна мысль: так не должно быть.

Он чувствует себя бессмертным, бесконечным, как свет. И гнев, и горечь, и страх в его душе сменяются чистой эйфорией.

А потом он думает: Баки.

* * *

Они лежат в специальной палатке неподалеку от госпиталя. За состоянием Стива все еще наблюдают. На смену Эрскину приедет новый куратор, который продолжит проект доктора. Стив готов к великим свершениям, но прежде всего он хочет знать, что Баки в порядке.

И Баки отвечает: «Я в порядке». Но он не говорит ни слова, пока Стив не спросит, и выглядит измученным. Когда наступает отбой, Баки сразу ложится в постель, и Стив видит во тьме лишь тлеющий огонек его сигареты.

— Прости меня, — говорит Стив, когда алая вспышка подсвечивает лицо Баки.

— Никак не привыкну, — хрипло отвечает тот. — К новому тебе.

— Я и сам не привыкну, — улыбается Стив. — Ничего не болит. Это так странно.

— Было больно. — Баки не спрашивает — утверждает, и Стив виновато сжимает губы. Баки никогда не нужно было менять себя; он всегда был сильным, это Стив подкачал. Жаль, что и Баки пришлось в этом участвовать.

— Прости меня, — повторяет Стив. — Теперь все изменится.

— Я думал, ты умрешь, — тихо говорит Баки, потушив сигарету и отвернувшись к стене.

— Но я не умер, — шепчет ему Стив. Баки не отвечает.

Ночью Стив прокрадывается к нему, но лечь рядом не может: теперь их двоих узкая армейская койка уже не выдержит.

* * *

— Так, и что это? — спрашивает Баки. Он сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и листает журнал. Рядом трещит маленькое радио, вокруг большого зеркала мигают лампочки. Стив пытается втиснуться в сине-бело-красное трико, которое ему явно маловато. — Цветы, пончики, дамские трусики? — Баки шевелит бровями. Их менеджер, Роб Касл, велит двум парнишкам внести что-то в гримерную. Оно закрыто холстиной, но выглядит объемно, и Стив заранее в ужасе.

— Я не буду это носить, — говорит он, потому что это его первая реакция на все идеи Роба. Баки смеется, обнажив зубы. У его локтя — миниатюрная чашечка с кофе, сигарета тлеет в пепельнице. Баки нравится шоу-бизнес.

— Это не костюм. — Роб скалится, его лицо собирается складками. Затем театральным жестом он срывает тряпку, и Стив таращится на просторную клетку.

— Что за… — бормочет он, а Баки свистит, вытянув губы трубочкой.

— Твою мать, из какого заповедника ты его выкрал, Бобби? — говорит он, отложив журнал. Стив склоняется над клеткой, Баки прижимается к прутьям с другой стороны. Роб выглядит очень довольным собой.

— Белогрудый орлан, чтоб меня черти драли, клянусь, Стиви, — бормочет Баки, словно Стив сам не видит. — А его можно погладить?

— Он абсолютно ручной, и мы научим его подчиняться командам Кэпа, — сообщает Роб.

— Он будет участвовать в представлении? — уточняет Стив, и менеджер смотрит на него, как на тупицу.

— Он будет сопровождать тебя везде.

— Это твой фальшивый деймон, Стиви, — говорит Баки со странным выражением на лице. Баки всегда соображает быстрее. Стив смотрит на птицу, скукожившуюся в клетке.

— Послушай, Стив, Капитан Америка не может появляться перед солдатами совсем без деймона. Пойдут разговоры! — убеждает Роб. — Да и потом, ты сам понимаешь, здесь главное — это поднять им дух. Птичка всем понравится!..

Стив отворачивается. Он видит свое отражение в зеркале. Огромный, нелепый в своем крошечном трико, облегающем каждую мышцу. Его кулаки могут проломить бетон, но Стив машет ими в воздухе, изображая рукопашную с Гитлером.

Стив знает: настоящий солдат подчиняется приказам, какими бы они ни были. И хотя его зовут Капитаном, он всего лишь рядовой, вносящий свою лепту. Стиву кажется, что больше пользы он принесет на поле боя, но умные люди считают иначе. Значит, он будет делать все, что велено, и как можно лучше.

— Давай же, Стив, мы научим его разным фокусам. — Баки просовывает палец между прутьями и едва успевает его отдернуть. — Он с характером, точно как ты.

«Точно как я», — думает Стив.

— Фокусы. Отлично, — чеканит он.

Они называют птицу Харви. Харви переживает с ними два сезона, а потом однажды улетает, когда Стив забывает запереть его на ночь. Но это ничего: в прессе уже всюду фотографии Стива с орланом, сидящим на плече.

Фотографии Стива в полный рост и в профиль, а также мужчин, похожих на Стива, потому что сейчас модно изображать Капитана Америку, и скоро выйдут фильмы про него.

Фотографии солдат, погибших на передовой, не печатают. Обычно это маленькие, мрачные заметки, но Стив читает их все. Он внимательно следит за новостями, и ему кажется, что войну они проигрывают.

* * *

Они ездят из города в город, Стив бьет морду Гитлеру там и тут. Скоро, говорят, их повезут на фронт — давать концерты перед настоящими солдатами, чтобы поднимать боевой дух. Стив не знает, сможет ли глядеть им в лицо, но не он выбирает маршрут.

Перевалочный пункт: маленький городок, где нет даже местного клуба. Они завтракают в солнечной закусочной у дороги; перед Стивом целая армия тостов и полтонны бекона с яйцами, и все это за счет заведения. Он никогда не думал, что будет знаменит; надеялся, что сможет совершить что-то великое, но предпочитал умереть безымянным героем, а вышло ровно наоборот. Его лицо всюду, а сам он — пшик, пустое место.

— Не впадай в депрессию, — советует Баки, сидя напротив Стива с зубочисткой во рту, как ковбой в салуне из их любимых вестернов. — Ты делаешь важное дело. Даешь людям веру. Вера творит чудеса.

Так говорила Сара. Она не была религиозной, но во что-то да верила; может, поэтому Стив не умер в одиннадцать, когда заболел скарлатиной.

Стив видел ее деймона, когда сидел с ней в ту последнюю ночь. Мать была уже совсем слаба и не разговаривала. Стив тоже молчал, сидя у ее постели. Когда появился деймон, Стив знал, что все кончено: деймоны всегда возвращались в последние минуты, чтобы забрать своего человека, дать ему покой.

Это был белый волк. Большой, бесшумный, он легко вспрыгнул на кровать и лег ей на грудь. Его огромная челюсть прижалась к горлу матери, но укус был легким, почти деликатным. Стив знал, что могло быть хуже.

— Давай, сопляк, прикончи свой завтрак и пойдем, — велит Баки. Стив оставляет чаевые официантке. Она оставляет ему свой номер на салфетке, салфетку Стив теряет по дороге к автобусу.

Ночью они останавливаются в очередном мотеле. Лежат в душном номере, на узких раздельных койках, глядя, как фары машин оставляют полосы света на потолке.

— Та девчонка была симпатичной, — говорит Баки в темноте.

— Думаешь? — Стив зевает.

— Ты не найдешь свою родственную душу, если не будешь хоть немного стараться, — замечает Баки негромко. — Это просто глупо. Ты не можешь всю жизнь быть один.

— Я не один, — отвечает Стив.

* * *

Стив думал, это будет тяжело — общаться с солдатами, которые каждый день рискуют жизнью, пока он кривляется на сцене. Думал, они будут презирать его. Но все оказалось куда хуже: они глядят на него, как на святого. Зовут капитаном. Просят подписать спичечные коробки, фотографии своих девушек, любые другие бумажки, которые отыщут.

У солдат с собой куча всякой ерунды: кто-то хранит билетики, кто-то носит у груди письма из дома, кто-то обвязывает нитку вокруг запястья, тысяча маленьких суеверий, чтобы за что-то цепляться, когда идешь на верную смерть. Солдаты верят в удачу. Самая большая удача — если руку тебе пожмет Капитан Америка. Беспроигрышный вариант, куриный бог и кроличья лапка в одном флаконе: к Стиву выстраивается очередь. Стив держит лицо. Каждый из них — искалечен. Кто-то хромает, кто-то покрыт шрамами, есть совсем молодые мальчики — моложе Стива, но уже ожесточенные, загрубевшие от войны. Каждый хочет поговорить с ним хоть минутку.

— А это ваш друг, кэп? — спрашивает один, кивнув на Баки, что ошивается неподалеку.

— Сержант Барнс, к вашим услугам, — скалится Баки. Парнишка отдает честь, и Баки смеется, приобняв его за плечи. — Куришь, приятель?

В ту ночь Баки болтает с солдатами, они сидят в тесном кругу вокруг маленькой портативной печки, греют руки и дымят в ночное небо, пока Стив неловко жмется в стороне. Именно Баки эти ребята поверяют свои секреты. Именно Баки узнает про Воющих Коммандос: маленький взвод из разномастных бедняг, которых захватили нацисты.

Это Баки приходит к Стиву в палатку, с глазами, горящими от гнева и страха.

— Мы должны помочь, — говорит он, и Стив вздыхает с облегчением, понимая, что теперь начнется настоящая жизнь.

* * *

В прессе это производит настоящий фурор: то, как они разгромили нацистов, буквально дерьмом и палками. Самовольное наступление, грозящее разбирательством любому другому капитану — только не Капитану Америка.

С некоторым удивлением Стив обнаруживает себя посреди настоящего отряда, все лица обращены к нему, будто он — ангел, спустившийся с небес, и для этих ребят так оно и есть. Некоторые слишком слабы, чтобы держаться на ногах, другие озираются по сторонам в темном лесу, словно их преследуют демоны. Что творилось в этой нацисткой лаборатории — Стив не хочет думать. Машины и провода, клетки, настоящие звериные клетки, провонявшие мочой и кровью. Лаборатория сгорела, и Стив рад, что от нее ничего не осталось.

Воющие Коммандос идут за ним через лес, слишком измученные, чтобы задавать вопросы, и Стив делает вид, будто точно знает направление. Баки рядом, непривычно тихий после всего, что они увидели, но его глаза мерцают в темноте.

— Теперь мы должны продолжать, — тихо говорит он во время привала, крепко взяв Стива за руку. — Ты ведь понимаешь, Стиви?

Стив кивает. Он только что спас человеческие жизни — по-настоящему, а не в фантазиях и не во время инсценировки на камеру. Он должен ликовать, но чувствует только страх, запоздалый, как похмелье после веселой вечеринки. Все его тело дрожит, во рту сухо, и Стив крепко держится за руку Баки.

— Ты устал. До лагеря еще день ходу. Нужно устроиться на ночлег, — велит Баки, собранный, спокойный. Они устраиваются под деревьями, Коммандос держатся поближе друг к другу, Стив хочет выставить часового — но Баки тянет его на себя, укладывает головой на свои колени.

— Я присмотрю тут за всем, — обещает он. — Прикрою тебя. Спи.

Он кладет прохладную ладонь Стиву на лоб, как в детстве, и Стив выдыхает.

* * *

Позже Стив узнаёт каждого из них — Гейба, Мориту, Дум-Дума, Монтгомери, Фэлсворта и Дернье, и у него впервые появляются друзья, настоящие.

— Я недостаточно настоящий для тебя? — возмущается Баки, когда Стив делится с ним этой мыслью.

— Ты больше, чем друг, — отвечает Стив, не задумываясь, и Баки кривится от неловкости.

— Только на людях такое не ляпни, — просит он, но взгляд его теплеет.

Про них делают комиксы: про Стива и Коммандос; Стив их не читает, комиксы не добираются до фронта, но во время ночевки в одном из разбомбленных городов агент Стива каким-то чудом дозванивается до него, и сквозь шипение телефонной связи восхищается всей этой авантюрой: словно Стив выполнил какой-то невероятный трюк, масштабную рекламную кампанию.

Стив мало про это думает. Теперь он на войне, взаправду, и война страшнее, грязнее и болезненней, чем он мог себе вообразить. Но впервые у Стива легко на душе, и он чувствует, что на своем месте.

Его официально назначают капитаном, и он возглавляет отряд Коммандос, чтобы «рубить нацистов». У его отряда лучшее оружие, свежие газеты (насколько это возможно) и собственная съемочная группа, которая постоянно мешается под ногами. Более чокнутых и бесстрашных людей, чем киношники, Стив не встречал (скорее чокнутые, чем бесстрашные, конечно).

Все это похоже на одно большое, безумное приключение. Они двигаются на северо-запад, одерживая победу за победой, как чертовы супергерои. И все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

* * *

Это не всегда азарт и победы; однажды Стив видит, как молодой мальчишка из отряда, что прибыл им в помощь, падает на землю, подбитый вражеским снайпером. Вокруг шум, и свист, и пыль, и Стив должен двигаться дальше, отдавать приказы — но на секунду вдруг становится так тихо.

А потом парнишка с медицинской нашивкой на рукаве кричит, глядя на упавшего.

Стив видит своими глазами черную змею, скользящую сквозь траву к медику.

Он видит, как змея оборачивается вокруг его шеи. Стив хочет помочь, но и шагу не может сделать, только смотреть, смотреть во все глаза.

Когда медик закрывает глаза, деймон сдавливает и сдавливает его горло, черные кольца блестят.

Сражение продолжается, а с закатом они отступают к лагерю, разбитому на опушке леса. Сидя у костра, каждый думает об одном и том же, но никто не произносит вслух.

Не спрашивай, не говори.

* * *

Когда Говард впервые представляет щит Стиву — так, словно представляет ему какую-то знаменитость на вечеринке — Стив уверен, что над ним смеются. Щит разукрашен полосами и звездами, разве что не светится в темноте и не исполняет гимн; Стив принимает это за подначку, словно Говард намекает на его выступления, на позорное начало его военной карьеры. Но в конечном счете Стив решает, что зря нагнетает — не все люди на свете мечтают посмеяться над ним, уймись, дохляк Роджерс. Да и потом, Говард над всеми подшучивает.

Говард действительно ему нравится. Он всегда говорит быстро и словно бы удивляется, что никто не записывает. Носит щегольские усики, много жестикулирует, вечно что-то взрывает. Стив хотел бы подружиться с ним, он любит харизматичных людей (таких, как Баки; таких, каким он сам никогда не был), но Говард слишком занят, чтобы дружить.

(Баки считает, что у Говарда даже для секса есть специальный ежедневник; Баки недолюбливает Говарда — Стив так никогда и не выясняет, почему).

Говард вручает ему щит и терпеливо ждет, пока Стив прикинет его в руке, привыкнет к весу и прекратит таращиться недоверчиво на раскрашенную глянцевую поверхность.

— Давай, швырни его, — велит Говард спустя пару секунд.

— Ты это серьезно?

— А зачем, по-твоему, он вообще нужен? — Говард отступает чуть в сторону, показывая Стиву направление. — В этой лаборатории давно не было разрушений. Давай, смелее. Приложи всю силу.

Стив не осмеливается приложить всю — вряд ли Говард вообще понимает, о чем просит, — но все же выполняет приказ, и щит, с тихим свистом разрезав воздух, благополучно врезается в дальнюю стену. Входит в нее, как в масло. Стив не может сдержать восхищенного вздоха — и Говард, взглянув на него, расплывается в ухмылке.

— Ты же можешь еще сильнее, верно? Головы будут лететь во все стороны, — в его голосе звучит настоящее предвкушение.

«Все ученые кровожадны», — думает Стив. И щит действительно превосходный.

* * *

Конечно, Стив знаком с Пегги Картер. Он видел ее прежде, даже разговаривал с ней, но никогда будто не замечал ее на самом деле — просто потому, что такие девушки, как Пегги Картер, были не из его лиги. По крайней мере, раньше, то есть всю его сознательную жизнь.

Но теперь — теперь он замечает. В тот момент, когда она заходит в маленький темный бар, освещение будто становится чуточку ярче, и все мужчины смотрят на нее. Конечно, она знает, что они будут смотреть, — здесь практически одни солдаты, изголодавшиеся по женскому обществу, любая дамочка привлечет их внимание. Но и Пегги — не любая. Она заходит в бар, и она в красном платье, и это платье… это платье тесно обхватывает ее со всех сторон. Подчеркивает все стратегические места. К тому же оно красное.

Стив подносит стакан ко рту и промахивается.

Пегги идет по залу, словно бы в их сторону, но затем сворачивает к стойке, чтобы заказать напиток. Пока ждет, оглядывается на Стива и посылает ему улыбку.

И Стив вдруг понимает — его пробирает холодом от этой мысли, — что платье она надела именно для него.

Баки притих, тоже, очевидно, глазеет вовсю. Его присутствие ощущается рядом, как теплый ветерок из радиатора. Они оба — грязные, уставшие и выпили уже прилично, хотя оба неспособны напиться после опытов Эрскина. И все равно в голове будто все помутилось. Пегги идет к ним, держа бокал в руке, она качает бедрами при ходьбе (все женщины так делают? Стив никогда прежде не замечал), и Стив с усилием отводит взгляд, заставляя себя уставиться на поцарапанную столешницу.

Баки склоняется к нему, чтобы шепнуть:

— Для такой хрупкой дамочки тыл у нее что надо.

— Баки, — укоризненно отвечает Стив, но продолжить фразу не может, потому что это было бы лицемерно с его стороны: Баки всегда говорит то, что Стив думает. И еще потому, что Пегги рядом.

Она опускается на стул рядом с ними, ее деймон — любопытная белка — спрыгивает с плеча прямо на стол, рядом со сцепленными руками Стива.

— Привет, мальчики, — говорит Пегги негромко, но смотрит при этом только на Стива.

Баки уходит, когда его стакан пустеет, а Стив остается, пока не пустеет бар.

* * *

Он возвращается в лагерь в потемках, салютует часовому, который клюет носом на посту, и стоило бы сказать ему что-то, но Стив чувствует себя слишком счастливым. Так по-дурацки, по-настоящему счастливым, что ему почти стыдно.

Он пробирается в палатку, привычно согнувшись, чтобы не стукнуться головой о подвесную балку, в темноте расстегивает пуговицы, снимает штаны. Он уверен, что Баки спит. Утром им снова в поход, их ждет задание, и Баки сказал, что устал — поэтому он так рано ушел. Но когда Стив поворачивается к койке, Баки сидит там, сгорбленный силуэт в темноте.

— Хорошо провел время? — спрашивает Баки небрежно, и Стив гадает, мог ли Баки обидеться. Стоит ли ему чувствовать вину?

— Было нормально, — сдержанно отвечает он после паузы и сам слышит, как нелепо это звучит. — Пегги, она… действительно потрясающий человек.

Он хочет сказать: она невероятно смелая, и острая на язык, и честная, и интеллигентная — Стив чувствовал себя рядом с ней простаком, неотесанным громилой. Но также он хочет сказать: да, она красивая, и от нее вкусно пахнет, и ее губы — слегка шершавые от помады — самое невероятное, что случалось со Стивом, и они с Баки оба знают, чем это грозит.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он у Баки, вдруг оглушенный этой мыслью. Баки пожимает плечами; так делают подростки, и Стив тоже так делал, каждый раз, когда мама спрашивала его про новый фингал или ссадину. Но сейчас Стив вдруг оказывается по другую сторону. Он чувствует себя взрослым — в худшем смысле этого слова — когда принимает это пожатие за ответ, и просто кивает, словно они с Баки чудесно поговорили.

Между ними словно вдруг стало больше пространства. Стив не чувствует Баки так, как чувствовал его прежде; не ощущает его присутствие в полной мере, и это пугающий признак.

Он складывает свою одежду и забирается под одеяло, замирает там, неподвижный, поджидая, когда Баки тоже ляжет. Тот долго сидит, и у Стива начинают слипаться глаза, а потом тянет сигаретным дымком — и кончик сигареты вспыхивает в темноте. Докурив, Баки все же ложится. Его дыхание ровное и глубокое, Стив любит этот звук — он успокаивает, как шум прилива.

В воздухе еще висит дым, когда Стив хрипло говорит в темноту:

— Она мне не так уж сильно понравилась, Бак. Ты же знаешь, что я не позволю чему-то такому случиться. Я не поступлю так с тобой.

— Я знаю, — плоско отвечает Баки.

— Ты и я, мы ведь обещали друг другу, — жалобно добавляет Стив, и теперь он не взрослый, теперь он чувствует себя ребенком, которого потехи ради обрядили в тело великана и заставили воевать. — Помнишь нашу клятву? Вместе до конца.

— Конечно, приятель, — бодро откликается Баки, и эта явная ложь наконец позволяет Стиву заснуть.

* * *

— Что-то мне нехорошо, — бормочет Баки на следующий день, перед выездом. Их отряд уже умыт и одет, винтовки висят на плечах, Стив в голове еще раз прокручивает план операции. Баки действительно выглядит бледным — будто съел что-то не то.

— Как ты, приятель? — понизив голос, тянет Стив, обнимает Баки за плечи, чересчур заботливо. Самому тошно от того, как звучат его слова, и от того, как Баки смотрит на него. Этой ночью Стив видел Пегги во сне; хотел бы он убедить себя, что это был кошмар.

Стив знает, что может произойти, если Пегги — его половинка.

Он знает, что станется с Баки. Знает, но словно старую страшную байку, которую солдаты рассказывают друг другу у костра. Деймоны просто растворяются, обращаются в песок. Они уходят, потому что их люди больше не нуждаются в помощи, найдя своих соулмейтов. Так было веками, но не в этот раз.

Исчезают кошки и собаки, но Баки — тот никуда не денется.

По крайней мере, по вине Стива.

— Ты просто выпил вчера слишком много, — говорит Стив, когда Баки тяжело опирается на него. — Давай, выдохни.

— Я странно себя чувствую, — признается еле слышно Баки, подняв на Стива глаза. — Внутри… что-то странное.

В голосе Баки страх.

— Тогда останься. Мы вернемся к закату. Останься здесь, полежи немного… — Кто-то окликает Стива, и он машет рукой, не глядя. — Я найду тебе медсестру.

Баки глядит на Стива как на предателя.

— Куда ты, туда и я, — мрачно говорит он, скинув с плеча руку Стива. — Так ведь всегда было, верно? Поздно что-то менять.

Тремя часами позже они дерутся, балансируя в шатких вагонах, пока поезд мчит их куда-то в ледяную пестроту. Баки прикрывает спину Стива, Стив отправляет свой щит в полет. Все происходит достаточно быстро, чтобы Стив не успел ни о чем подумать.

Позже, возвращаясь к тому дню в воспоминаниях, Стив останавливал время. Он позволял Баки зависнуть в пустоте, над пропастью, навсегда. Как на черно-белом фото, где белый — снежное полотно внизу — и белый — застывшее лицо Баки — и черный — его волосы, прилипшие ко лбу — и его рука, протянутая к Стиву, никогда не выскользнет из пальцев, не осыплется в прах.

* * *

Это чувство внутри него — оно становится все сильнее, как Стив ни пытается его сдержать. Он практически убеждает себя, что это просто изжога, и этот незатейливый обман позволяет ему протянуть до вечера, когда приходит время отбоя.

В темноте Стив лежит, сжавшись в комок, и глядит перед собой. Он вслушивается в тишину, пока в ушах не начинает шуметь, словно в ракушке, словно море волнуется под панцирной сеткой его армейской кровати, словно чье-то дыхание: вдох и выдох.

Часть его хочет верить, что Баки еще здесь, что сумел каким-то чудом уцелеть — вопреки всему, вопреки логике. Его мать всегда считала: чудо возможно, если усердно молиться. Но Стив отказывается возлагать надежды к ногам святых. Ему ближе нахальная, американская философия Эрскина: возможно все, если как следует в себя поверить.

Стив должен решить эту проблему. Он обещал Баки, что будет с ним до конца, он клялся. И конец уже близок. Стив еще пока не знает, как, просто чувствует: осталось недолго.

* * *

В ту ночь, когда Стив направляет самолет в ледяную воду, он слышит Пегги.

Ее голос, искаженный радио. Бесстрастный и отчаянный одновременно.

«Стив, — говорит она. — Стив».

Словно с того света.

Возможно, он будет слышать ее, даже когда самолет погрузится на дно, и кабина заполнится льдом, и легкие Стива выпустят последний крошечный выдох. Может, умирая, он все еще будет слышать, как кто-то зовет его по имени.

Кабину трясет, и Стив едва не вылетает из своего кресла, но он крепко держит штурвал. Прямо перед его носом раскачивается, как маятник гипнотизера, медальон — Стив знает, что там, внутри, два фото, маленькие черно-белые кружочки, вырезанные так аккуратно, что любой бы счел это трогательным. Два его любимых человека. В ту секунду, когда самолет сталкивается с водной поверхностью, Стив слышит звук — глухой и громкий, и по стеклу перед ним начинают расползаться трещины. В темноте теперь мягко светятся кнопки на приборной панели, холод расползается моментально.

Что он только что натворил. Превратил подвиг в самоубийство, геройство в грех. Мысли о наказании — не иначе, как от страха, и Стив на секунду уверен, что его сошлют в ад, в то время как Баки, конечно, заслужил лучшей доли.

В кабину просачивается вода. Сначала тонкой струйкой, сквозь трещины в стекле, но вскоре — мощным потоком. Стив коченеет от холода, он все еще пристегнут к креслу пилота широким ремнем (ведь хорошие мальчики всегда пристегиваются).

Он глядит на мерцание кнопок, пока они не гаснут, и в темноте ждет Баки. Деймоны всегда приходят в последний миг, забирают своих людей — туда, где им положено оказаться, что бы это ни было. Душа Стива готова отправиться вместе с Баки куда угодно, но Стив все еще жив, его проклятое тело не умирает, сознание ясное, как никогда, и внезапно Стив понимает: его несчастная душа пристегнута к этому супертелу, словно ремнем безопасности, и Баки не придет.

Тогда Стив закрывает глаза и все еще слышит, как кто-то зовет его:

«Стив! Стив!»

Ему мерещится, что он слышит два голоса.

* * *

Стив зовет Баки, как звал его всегда, в каждой подворотне, где его избивали верзилы-старшеклассники. Но впервые он решается позвать вслух, наплевав на гордость.

И Баки тут как тут. Он садится рядом со Стивом, легонько толкнув его в плечо.

— Ну и дела, паршиво выглядишь, приятель.

В руках у Баки — палочка замороженного сока, из тех, что продаются возле прачечной, и розовый сок стекает по его руке до самого локтя. Он протягивает палочку Стиву, чтобы тот лизнул.

Они сидят на пожарной лестнице, горячей от солнца, слушают шум машин внизу, и дребезжание стекол в доме, и радио с кухни, где мама гладит одежду, разложив ее на обеденном столе.

— Ты снова подхватил простуду, Стиви? — разочарованным тоном уточняет Баки, потому что Стив дрожит и никак не может перестать. — Вынести тебе одеяло?

— Мне холодно. — Зубы у Стива стучат, и его колени — тощие, исцарапанные — покрыты инеем. — Мы можем пойти в дом, Бак?

Баки с сожалением качает головой.

— Не сейчас еще, — говорит он. Стив слышит, как мама напевает себе под нос, вторя радио.

— Пожалуйста, Бак, — просит он, но Баки поднимается, и на нем военная форма, и он улыбается Стиву — ослепительно, как для светской хроники, — а после спускается вниз по ступенькам.

Стив глядит вниз, на свои ладони, в которых тает замороженный сок.

* * *

— Это моя кружка, — замечает Стив, заходя на кухню. Похититель чужих кружек стоит у огромного панорамного окна, за которым видно весь город.

— Это мой дом, — возражает он, прихлебывая из кружки Стива с видимым удовольствием.

— В котором у тебя есть миллиард собственных кружек. — Стив подходит ближе, чтобы забрать свою. Тони закатывает глаза. В ярком солнечном свете его запросто можно спутать с Говардом.

Впрочем, они похожи только на первый взгляд. Стив мечтал дружить с Говардом, так, что едва не пищал от восторга после каждой встречи (как знать, может, это так раздражало Баки). Тони мечтает подружиться с ним.

Стив еще не встречал такого одинокого, тревожного и испорченного ребенка, как Тони. Он благоразумно старается держаться подальше, пока Тони организует его жизнь.

Например, эта кружка. Кружка просто высший класс. Стив выплескивает напиток Старка в раковину (что бы там ни было) и наливает себе чай. По мере того как горячая вода наполняет кружку, на черных керамических стенках начинают проступать узоры. Стив заворожено наблюдает.

— Ты проснулся в двадцать первом веке, вокруг тебя столько потрясающих изобретений, а тебя больше всего занимает дурацкая кружка-хамелеон? — возмущается Тони.

Стив согласно мычит. Рисунок уже почти полностью проявился.

— Марсоходы, — Тони загибает пальцы, — караоке. Шлемы виртуальной реальности. Нано-мороженое.

Стив добавляет немного молока в свой чай.

— Фитнес-часы. — Тони стоит за его спиной, все еще перечисляя. — Электросамокаты. Графический планшет — думал подарить тебе такой, кстати!

Стив подхватывает свою кружку и выходит прочь, собираясь провести день в постели, перечитывая классику, которая в его время еще таковой не была.

— Робо-псы! — кричит Тони ему вслед.— Собаки и роботы, два в одном!..

Стив улыбается, стоя у лифта. Ему нравится жить в башне Старка, даже если это значит, что все вокруг немного безумное, а он сам похож на Алису в стране робопсов.

Здесь… не так одиноко. И он просто подождет следующего нашествия пришельцев, попивая чай из своей суперкружки.

* * *

Новый мир, в котором его разморозили, как какой-то полуфабрикат, имеет свои плюсы и минусы.

Из минусов: вся еда теперь на вкус как пластик.

Музыка, которую Стив любил, теперь считается «ретро»; люди слушают хип-хоп и рэп, то есть песни, которые буквально состоят из сквернословия.

Несмотря на весь технический прогресс, люди по-прежнему умирают от рака, но теперь появились еще и озоновые дыры.

Все, кого Стив любил и знал, уже умерли или слишком стары, чтобы узнать его.

С другой стороны, плюсов предостаточно.

Например, кружки-хамелеоны. Замороженный йогурт. Гитлера больше нет (справились и без Капитана Америки). Люди озаботились раздельным сбором мусора. Есть интернет, где можно прочитать буквально любую книгу (и посмотреть все эти видео с котами, вокруг которых почему-то столько шума). К тому же, Стив богат. Он работает на Щ.И.Т., и Щ.И.Т. платит ему, хоть это и кажется странным. Стив вполне уверен, что нет такой профессии — «супергерой», и нет такого профсоюза, а то, что он защищает Нью-Йорк от всяких монстров — так это его гражданский долг. Но все вокруг считают иначе. В двадцать первом веке люди стали щепетильными в вопросе оплаты труда, и это тоже неплохо.

Стив никогда прежде не был богатым, хотя мечтал множество раз, как он мог бы распорядиться деньгами. Они с Баки строили большие планы. Теперь он не знает, куда все это деть. Разыскивает в интернете книгу, ту, которую в детстве мать давала ему посмотреть — там художники рисуют себя самих, с деймонами, череда величественных автопортретов. Найти эту книгу оказалось действительно сложно, но Тони помог, и даже помог заказать ее с доставкой в башню.

Тони делает для Стива больше, чем Стив просит. И это приятно. Помимо Тони, у Стива появились другие друзья. Наташа Романофф, к примеру, или Пеппер Поттс. Клинт Бартон, хоть и бывает довольно несносным, никогда не задает неудобных вопросов. Фил Коулсон (его обожание принимает слегка пугающие формы, но Стив держит лицо). Стива окружают люди, и он не должен чувствовать себя одиноко, но все же — он проводит много времени, отыскивая информацию о Воющих Коммандос. Узнает, что Фэлсворт пропал без вести в самом конце войны, а все остальные уже умерли от старости. Кроме Мориты — этот дряхлый прохвост еще жив, у него по меньшей мере восемь внуков, и Стив получил приглашение — но еще не решился нанести визит. Ему достаточно знать, что Джим в порядке.

И есть еще Пегги.

* * *

Иногда Пегги узнает его, иногда нет. Иногда называет именем погибшего мужа — впрочем, их нетрудно спутать, Стив видел фотографию на прикроватном столике. Пегги, очевидно, питает слабость к высоким блондинам.

В хорошие дни Пегги дрейфует где-то между сороковым и сорок третьим. Она говорит со Стивом и шутит так, словно они еще молоды, и это сбивает с толку, но Стив всегда подыгрывает ей. Иногда они обсуждают какие-то планы, миссии, иногда говорят о планах на будущее, на мирное будущее, и Пегги предполагает: «Мы могли бы жить в Лондоне», и Стив лжет ей: «Конечно», держа ее сухую, невесомую ладонь.

В другие дни Пегги зла на Стива за то, что тот умер, и не хочет с ним говорить. Иногда она говорит, завидев его: «Я знала, что ты придешь», — и на губах у нее появляется загадочная, торжествующая улыбка. «Я знала, — сообщает Пегги гордым тоном. — Ведь Марла так и не вернулась за мной, так что ты должен был выжить». Марла — ее деймон — Стив едва может вспомнить ее, но рисует однажды, карандашом в дешевом альбоме, просто чтобы подарить Пегги. Она проводит пальцами по заостренной мордочке на рисунке, в глазах ее слезы.

— Я скучаю по ней, — говорит Пегги, и Стив мягко вторит:

— Знаю.

Иногда Пегги достаточно бодрая, чтобы рассказать Стиву что-нибудь — что-то о той жизни, прошедшей в его отсутствие. Про безумные выходки Говарда или про споры, разгоревшиеся из-за частной собственности Капитана Америки (Стив уже видел все в музее; его одежда, старые блокноты, даже раскопали где-то солдатскую каску, которую он носил от силы раз). Иногда Стив рассказывает ей что-то о своей новой жизни — в самых комичных красках, на которые такой унылый тип, как он, вообще способен. Пегги смеется, возможно, из жалости к нему.

В плохие дни она все время дремлет или, взявшись за его руку, глядит перед собой. Стив читает романы, лежащие в ее прикроватной тумбочке, вслух, краснея на каждой странице — романы про графинь и баронов, и он действительно не уверен, что Пегги сама пожелала хранить эти книги в палате. Но если и так, кто Стив такой, чтобы осуждать. Он увлекается сюжетом, в конце концов.

Стив приходит к ней каждую неделю и знает, что местные врачи и медсестры находят это трогательным и печальным. Сам он чувствует, будто отбывает повинность — он так виновен перед Пегги, что не берется даже размышлять на этот счет. Просто хочет побыть с ней, сколько получится, и ему действительно нравится ее общество, после всех этих лет.

Однажды Пегги, очнувшись от полуденной дремы, встревожено уточняет у Стива:

— А где же Баки?

Стив замирает, заложив пальцем страницу.

— Он скоро придет, — сдавленным голосом обещает Стив. Так оно и есть: Пегги совсем плоха, и значит, скоро за ней придет Марла; а Стив, ну, Стив наконец повстречается с Баки.

— Хорошо, — успокоившись, бормочет Пегги. Она закрывает глаза, утомленно похлопывает Стива по колену. — Передай ему… Скажи, чтобы приглядывал за тобой получше.

— Я скажу, — обещает Стив, аккуратно высвобождаясь.

* * *

Всем хочется знать, отчего Стив так несчастен.

Нет, разумеется, это они проходили в школе: Стив Роджерс, трагический герой, разделенный с возлюбленной из-за ужасов войны (мало ли таких было? Но Капитан Америка — только один). О его любовной истории старшеклассники писали эссе, а особо впечатлительные студентки литературного факультета проводили сравнительный анализ: ставили его на одну ступеньку с Ромео, Орфеем и прочими. ДЖАРВИС находит в Сети эти работы, и Стив читает из любопытства, но мало что понимает.

Он может представить, что обрушилось тогда на Пегги. Тогда, после его падения.

Потому что если прежде Капитан Америка — живой, неуязвимый — мог вести за собой солдат под пули, то его овдовевшая подружка была настоящей находкой для военной пропаганды. Все, конечно, для благой цели.

Когда Пегги не станет, думает Стив, придет его очередь отдуваться.

Пока же его друзья не могут понять, отчего у Капитана Америки печать мировой скорби на лице, даже пока он месит роботов-убийц или огнедышащих пришельцев, или там делает отбивную из скандинавских богов. Стив пытается быть бодрее, но, черт возьми, это просто его лицо.

Клинта, видно, избирают парламентером. Они на кухне, поздней ночью, и Клинт хлебает пиво, а Стив пытается справиться с миксером, чтобы сделать супер-полезный смузи.

Клинт заводит разговор издалека.

— Что за кислая мина, кэп? — спрашивает он. — Твоя подружка, конечно, не так горяча, как раньше, но она все еще с тобой, верно?

«Кому-то пришлось куда хуже, а тебе еще повезло», — вот что он хочет сказать. Стив кивает.

— Я знаю. Знаю.

— Тогда в чем дело, Стив?

— Просто думаю о том дне, когда ее не станет… — И Стив умолкает — в страхе, что помимо скорби в его голосе прозвучит надежда. — Что если деймон не придет за мной? Придет не сразу, я имею в виду… Так вышло с моей матерью.

Он много думал об этом, позже, когда понял, что отец бросил их двоих. Было ли сердце мамы разбито? И если так, почему она оставалась жить? Стив хотел верить, что из-за него. Он всегда был на грани смерти, и Сара должна была приглядеть за ним. Так она и делала, до тех пор, пока Стив не начал справляться — и тогда настал его черед сидеть у ее постели.

Клинт не позволяет ему углубиться в эти воспоминания.

— Так всегда случается с хорошими людьми. Уверен, когда придет мое время, эта булочка с корицей перегрызет мне глотку, — замечает Клинт с ухмылкой, потрепав лежащего у него ног пса. — Если твой деймон не придет за тобой, тогда ты проживешь достойную и долгую жизнь. Найдешь себе мисс Америку, заведешь героических детишек, — предполагает Клинт, и верно: настоящий герой так бы и поступил.

Стив качает головой и говорит, потому что он может сказать это только Клинту:

— Я ужасно скучаю по нему.

* * *

У Наташи — красная лисица. Нат любит фанатскую версию, что ее деймон — ядовитый паук (и еще больше ту, где ее деймон — бурый медведь), но Стив видел эту лисицу, очаровательное существо. У Клинта пес — огромный, лохматый, с большими ушами, что довольно иронично. У Тони кто-то был, пока они с Пеппер не встретились, но Стив не знает, кто именно — а Тони не говорит, словно это ужасная тайна.

(Может, у него и вовсе не было никакого деймона, как нет совести и души.)

Стив знает, что у Марии Хилл — пантера, но никогда не видел ее. Ходят слухи, что пантера может уходить от Хилл очень далеко, и даже — что она выполняет какие-то шпионские миссии для Щ.И.Т.а (может, Тони просто смеется над ним, Стив не уверен) — на всякий случай Стив допускает такую возможность. Хилл его пугает.

У Коулсона пеликан, и этот пеликан всюду ходит за Стивом следом, что порождает множество шуток и заставляет Стива нервно оглядываться по сторонам.

У Фьюри никого, и значит, он счастливо влюблен, но Стив предпочитает не вдаваться в детали. Некоторые тайны нужно просто оставить тайнами.

Стив тронут, когда Клинт дарит ему старое архивное фото, неизвестно где раскопанное: на фотографии он сам, в форме Капитана Америки, смотрит в сторону (ему велели почаще демонстрировать профиль), а на плече у него сидит огромный, недовольный орлан.

— Харви, — говорит Стив с улыбкой, потому что это действительно смешно.

Он ставит фото на видное место в своей пижонской комнате, которую Старк оборудовал по последнему слову техники (Стив уверен: Тони просто нравится, когда он не может открыть шкаф — просто потому, что тот слишком хитроумно устроен). Это фото заставляет Стива улыбаться. Он вспоминает, как они с Баки подкармливали Харви во время гастролей, просовывая пальцы между прутьев клетки, и Харви никогда не упускал случая укусить посильней.

* * *

В ночь, когда Пегги умирает, Стив на задании. На кону жизнь заложников, в ухе шелестит наушник, но Стив замирает на месте и роняет щит себе на ногу.

Время словно замедляется, и Стив чувствует, как Пегги тянется к нему — не голосом, не мыслями, чем-то другим — и Стив словно даже ощущает прикосновение, и запах ее духов, и тихий звук, с которым размыкаются ее губы — а потом все исчезает, в одну секунду, и больше ничего.

Пусто.

* * *

Стив готов все закончить, но Баки не приходит.

Стив терпеливо ждет.

* * *

И теперь, когда Пегги не стало, Стив может признаться себе: он больше ждет, чем горюет, словно в голове включился обратный отсчет. Кем вообще нужно быть, чтобы любить деймона больше, чем своего соулмейта?

Ну, видимо, нужно быть Стивом Роджерсом, а еще — идиотом, потому что Стив, конечно, полный идиот. Он чувствует себя храбрым, и виноватым, и вина растет в нем, как какой-то вирус, захватывающий каждую клетку, и толкает его на глупые вещи.

Поэтому в интервью (посвященному его трагической любви, потому что людей в двадцать первом веке это интересует больше всего; и потому, что теперь проще согласиться на интервью, чем воевать с папарацци) Стив сообщает, прямо в камеру, четко и внятно:

— Я любил Баки Барнса.

Ведущая сверяется с записями, словно хочет посмотреть, не перепутала ли она имя. Может, Баки Барнс — это домашнее прозвище Пегги Картер? Все вокруг в полном недоумении. Стив расставляет точки над «и». Его несет.

— Я любил Баки Барнса. И Пегги тоже. Одинаково. Практически.

Стиву нужно признаться, высказать это, он как преступник, которого вдруг освободили под залог. Правда жжет ему нёбо.

И это. Ну. Сенсация.

Стив попадает в осаду, сотни разбитых сердец — те люди, что росли на сказке о несчастной любви Капитана Америки — в ярости, он что вообще пропагандирует? Капитан Полиамория, тоже мне. Пеппер пытается унять эту катастрофу, а Стив беспокоится, что втянул в это дело Баки.

Но никого не волнует Баки Барнс (хотя они находят его фото и записи с документальных съемок, которые были сделаны прямо там, на фронте, и крутят постоянно и всюду, а Стив не может прекратить смотреть).

Погибший, а значит — прощенный, Баки Барнс всего лишь соучастник, тогда как Стив — преступник против законов человеческой любви.

* * *

Время идет, и Стив старается не думать, что в голове его включился обратный отсчет.

Он старается не ждать Баки, не думать о том, как все закончится.

Стив боится, что будет жить вечно. Вполне протянет еще лет семьдесят. Его тело буквально выделяет витамины через пот. Он мог бы выпить очиститель для труб и даже не кашлянуть — возможно, он стал бы только здоровей. Это тревожные мысли.

Стив вдруг вспоминает, как когда-то, еще подростком, нырнул под прилавок в бакалейной лавке. Хотел поднять очки, которые туда уронила старушка. И лишь согнувшись в три погибели, вдруг обнаружил, что его спину заклинило — с ним такое случалось тогда постоянно, и Стив просто не мог подняться, и кровь приливала к его лицу, от стыда и позы, в которой он очутился. Старушка глядела на него с укоризной, будто ждала, что он схватит очки и бросится прочь. Когда наконец Стив смог разогнуться, благодарности он не дождался.

Тогда он был всего лишь ребенком, запертым в теле старика. Теперь он ощущает себя дряхлым, как мир, хотя его тело просто вызывающе молодое.

Чертов Бенджамин Баттон.

В конечном счете он подчиняется совету Клинта, перестает ждать и начинает просто жить.

Бегает в Центральном парке, отмокает в гигантском джакузи Старка, рисует понемногу, участвует в разных опасных миссиях, снимается в роликах для сексуального просвещения, слушает все альбомы Maroon’s 5.

А потом Ник Фьюри объявляется в его квартире и говорит что-то про тайный заговор и злодейскую организацию, и тогда пуля разрывает его грудь.

И дальше все происходит очень быстро.

* * *

Это какой-то чудовищный, геноцидный проект с пафосным названием «Озарение», и Мстители должны спасти мир (пока что Нью-Йорк, на самом деле, но всем известно, что мир начинается с Нью-Йорка), и Стив делает все, что в его силах — всегда делал — но на самом деле, его больше заботит другое.

«Какой еще, к черту, Баки?»

Задам я тебе, мистер Какой-к-черту-Баки, думает Стив, оправившись от шока.

Он видит Баки на пустой дороге, пока вокруг сталкиваются и взрываются машины, и Клинт стреляет в солдат из группы У.Д.А.Р., и Наташа дерется с Броком Рамлоу, и к небу поднимаются столбы дыма.

Среди всего этого Баки — видение из ночных кошмаров, злодей из комикса, весь в коже и броне, с волосами, падающими на лицо. Так ты это себе представлял, Роджерс?

Ну и фантазия.

Они идут навстречу друг другу, потом бегут, и Баки выкидывает вперед свою металлическую клешню, как у робота, а Стив выставляет щит, и от столкновения у Стива все зубы во рту шатаются. Но этот удар не ранит, как другой:

«Какой еще, к черту, Баки?»

Стив знает, что пришел его час, если Баки здесь, и, очевидно, хочет его прикончить. Но также Стив знает, что на кону — жизни сотен и тысяч людей, и прямо сейчас он не готов умереть.

Может, только поэтому Баки отступает.

* * *

А после — на хеликарриере, где Стив сделал все, что должен был — он готов, и когда Баки бьет его, Стив не защищается.

Не забавно ли, что дважды в своей жизни Стив умирает на самолете?

«Стив? — обеспокоенный голос Наташи в наушнике. — Стив, уходи оттуда. Все сейчас взорвется».

Наушник выпадает, когда Баки швыряет Стива на пол, и они зависают над пропастью, и Стив улыбается разбитым ртом, потому что ему больше не страшно. Он счастлив, как никогда в жизни.

Баки заносит железный кулак для удара, и Стив чувствует, как дрожит железное тело хеликарриера; ощущает жар от огня, расходящийся волной; видит Эрскина, улыбающегося ему сквозь стекло волшебной капсулы, и мать, укрывающую их двоих одеялом в сумраке, и Пегги с ее красными губами, и взрывы, и темноту, и лед, и звезды над Бруклином.

И Баки, застывшего над ним.

Его глаза, полные чувства.

Какого?

Они летят вниз, в воду, и погружаются вместе, до самого дна.


	2. BAD ЕND.

Стив садится на горячую ступеньку пожарной лестницы. Воздух вокруг — плотный, душный, и Стив чувствует, как пот стекает по его спине. Баки протягивает ему палочку замороженного сока, и Стив с удовольствием принимает угощение.

Во рту сладко и кисло одновременно.

Внизу гудят машины, из открытого окна на кухне играет радио. Стив прижимается к плечу Баки, пока тот не дергается смущенно:

— Брось, Стиви, жарко же.

Они листают пестрый комикс, который одолжил им один парень из класса Баки, и герой там почти побеждает злодея, когда мама кричит с кухни:

— Ужин!

Стив глядит на Баки.

— Как думаешь, мне уже можно зайти?

Баки улыбается.

— Почему нет?

В доме прохладно, шумно, и пятеро сестер Баки им проходу не дают. Их деймоны — ласка, кролик, кошка, енот и сойка с пронзительным голосом — кружат над Стивом, будто приветствуя. Миссис Барнс выглядывает из кухни, ее высокая прическа сбилась набок от жары, а фартук запачкан мукой.

— Джимми, это что, твой новый приятель? — спрашивает она, взглянув на них, и Баки отвечает просто:

— Это мой Стив, мам.

Ей требуется секунда, чтобы понять, и она закрывает ладонью рот, но Стив улыбается, вежливый и отважный, и говорит:

— Здравствуйте, мэм.

Баки корчит рожи за его спиной, а миссис Барнс — «зови меня ма» — идет на кухню, чтобы поставить еще одну тарелку на стол.


	3. GOOD ЕND.

Итак, очевидно, его деймон не собирается его убивать.

Это хорошая новость.

С другой стороны, его деймон все еще — одичавший, безумный и до чертиков похожий на солиста какой-нибудь рок-группы — бродит по Нью-Йорку и возникает тут и там, как злобный призрак. Пугает добропорядочных граждан.

Стив бродит за ним в бесплодных поисках. Печального Капитана Америку замечают в Бруклине, на Бродвее и на разных ветках метро. В интернете появляется специальный «тег» (или как там) и его фото, сделанные на телефон.

С тех пор, как Стив пришел в себя на берегу Потомака, он ничего не понимает. Баки должен был забрать его, но Стив все еще здесь, и Баки тоже, и как-то все не очень выходит.

Тони собирает экстренный совет Мстителей, чтобы решить Проблему.

— Вокруг башни беснуются журналисты, потому что твоего армейского бойфренда видели в разных частях города, — Тони загибает пальцы, — ты пропустил уже три вечеринки, шатаясь по городу в поисках парня, который пытался тебя прикончить при свидетелях, и это не говоря о том, что твой Немо должен быть в доме престарелых, если вы, конечно, не в соседних льдинах тусовались.

В голове у Стива по-прежнему голос матери: «Не говори никому, даже не заикайся», но он слишком долго хранил этот секрет, и его команда — они должны знать, насколько он не в порядке.

К его удивлению, они способны это переварить. Наташа и Клинт переглядываются, словно не уверены в его здравом рассудке, но Стив делает вид, что не замечает — и в конце концов им приходится это принять.

— Так значит, это твой чокнутый деймон — который выглядит в точности как Джаред Лето в худшие годы, — и он страдает потерей памяти или вроде того, поэтому пока не убил тебя, хотя вообще-то способен это сделать в ближайшем будущем? — уточняет Тони с полным ртом крендельков. Стив вежливо кивает.

— Примерно так я это себе представляю.

— И ты хочешь найти его, чтобы?.. — Тони морщит лоб. Стив получает сообщение на свой телефон.

Это Джим Морита. Сообщает, что у него на заднем дворе Баки.

Стив вовсе не уверен, что они должны охотиться за его деймоном полным составом Мстителей, но Тони думает иначе.

— Если это не какой-то эвфемизм, я хочу увидеть все своими глазами. Если эвфемизм, в целом, тоже, — добавляет Тони, призывая свой железный костюм.

* * *

Пока они летят на частном самолете Старка в Канаду, где зачем-то поселился Морита, лисица Наташи оборачивается вокруг ног Стива. Ему становится так тепло и спокойно, и он глядит на Наташу, но та держит лицо.

Ничего трогательного не происходит, Роджерс, движемся дальше.

У Джима маленький уютный домик, вроде того, какой бы Стив себе построил, если б не вся эта ерунда с супергеройством. Видеть Джима таким старым — дряхлым — настоящий удар, но Стив все равно крепко сжимает друга в объятьях, стараясь не сломать хрупкие косточки. Джим ниже его на две головы и носит с собой трость.

Он кажется безмятежным, даже когда у его дома приземляется вертолет и Тони в виде чертового трансформера наступает прямо в клумбу с цветами. Он приглашает всех в дом и ведет на кухню, где Баки сидит с чашкой чая.

Джим шепчет Стиву:

— Я чуть крышей не поехал, когда он объявился. Такой молодой, такой… живой, ну, ты знаешь.

Стив тоже молодой и живой, но Джима это не слишком впечатляет. Ничего; Стив всегда знал, что Коммандос любили Баки больше.

— Бак, — зовет он робко, и Баки поднимает на него глаза, густо обведенные черным. Его железная рука держит фарфоровую чашку так, словно Баки планирует использовать сервиз в качестве метательных снарядов. Стив не может прекратить улыбаться.

— Баки, — зовет он снова, и тот хмурится.

— Ты… мое задание? — неуверенно уточняет он, а затем достает откуда-то пистолет.

И — ладно, это удачно, что целая толпа супергероев набилась в такую маленькую кухоньку.

* * *

На следующем собрании Мстителей повестка дня следующая: что делать с чокнутым деймоном, которого они держат в подвале.

В специально оборудованной комнате для буйных разрушителей (Стив не хочет знать, для кого она предназначалась).

— Не хочу его там держать, — говорит Стив. — Он не животное, чтобы в клетке сидеть.

— Будь он животным, было бы проще, — соглашается Тони. — Ты ведь не согласишься надеть на него намордник? — Под яростным взглядом Стива Тони поднимает ладони. — Ладно, просто предложил.

— Я справлюсь с ним. Он сильный, сильнее простого человека — но ведь и я тоже. Мы присмотрим друг за другом, — обещает Стив.

Но оставаться бдительным двадцать четыре часа в сутки, подселив к себе деймона-убийцу, никому не под силу. Если бы они хоть могли поговорить, если бы Баки узнал его! Но тот не реагирует на Стива. На старые документальные записи, на рисунки. Не возмущается, даже узнав про Доджерс.

Баки больше не улыбается ему, не смотрит в глаза, движется так, будто все кости в его теле болят. Стив долго не выдержит.

— Есть у меня один знакомый, — говорит Тони спустя пару дней. — Думаю, вам стоит увидеться.

* * *

Стив может оценить двадцать первый век по достоинству, постепенно открывая его преимущества. Теперь, например, Индия. Стив читал про дальние страны, но не бывал дальше Канады (а ее и за страну-то нельзя считать). Теперь вдруг мир кажется меньше, до любой точки — рукой подать.

Он делится своими мыслями с Тони, пока тот правит хеликарриер над океаном.

— Ты своими руками лупил пришельцев, но все еще удивляешься из-за кресла с подогревом, — фыркает Тони в ответ. — Самое поразительное здесь — ты, Стив.

Они втроем — Стив, Тони и Наташа — проходят по длинной тропинке сквозь заросли, к домику на отшибе. Им приходится пройти мимо трех или четырех табличек с предупреждающими знаками, и Стив начинает тревожиться.

Но человек, к которому они приехали, не выглядит опасным.

У него очки (Стив знает: очкарики в пищевой цепочке ниже дохляков, уроки начальной школы), тихий голос и очень мягкие ладони. Он выглядит как доктор, доктором и является. Пока Стив соображает, чего ради они здесь, доктор раздает им травяной чай в кривых маленьких кружках, и Стив с Наташей переглядываются, сидя на самых краешках кресел. Тони прыгает вокруг доктора, как восторженный пес, был бы хвост — вилял, и ясно, что они с доктором старые приятели.

— Я писал тебе про нашу маленькую проблему, — говорит Тони, и доктор Беннер кивает, серьезно глядя на Стива.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, и Стив криво улыбается. Спокойно. Никто еще не умер.

— Брюс знает все о чокнутых деймонах, верно? — Тони с энтузиазмом потирает руки. — Что ты там придумал? Медитацию, наркотики, слоновье снотворное? Чтобы с ним справиться?

Доктор Беннер с полным спокойствием глядит на мельтешащего Тони.

— По большей части, мы разговариваем, — отвечает он. — Каждый день понемногу. Думаю, он начал меня узнавать.

— Мы можем его увидеть? — уточняет Наташа, и Брюс вздрагивает от звука ее голоса, глядит и тут же отводит взгляд.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он. — За домом. В сарае.

Клетка размером с комнату, но все равно кажется тесной. Толстые прутья покрыты ржавым налетом. Существо, скрюченное внутри, выглядит как монстр из сказки. Не человек и не животное, что-то уродливое, искаженное, рычащее от ярости. Стив замирает в отдалении. В душном сарае он пытается проглотить тошноту; вот такое будущее ждет их с Баки?

Беннер подходит ближе к клетке, и зверь начинает биться о прутья. Огромный, разъяренный, он беснуется, пока не выдыхается. Кажется, что прутья немного погнуты, но все еще надежно держат зверя внутри.

Тони свистит.

— Он зеленее, чем я помню.

— Все в порядке, Халк, — тихо говорит Беннер, подходя еще ближе. Его плечи опущены. — Это всего лишь я, хорошо? Никто не обидит тебя.

Зверь снова принимается терзать прутья, и Беннер отворачивается. Ему, как и Стиву, больно на это глядеть.

— Обычно он лучше себя ведет. Он не привык к гостям, — тихо поясняет Брюс для Стива. — Он пришел за мной после смерти Бетти, и я думал, это конец, но он не убил меня. Не знаю, чего он ждет, но я просто не могу оставить его на свободе. Он может причинить вред людям.

Стив не хочет слышать этого.

Баки никогда не причинит вред гражданским.

— Спокойней, здоровяк, — слышит Стив голос Наташи, и все поворачиваются к клетке. Наташа стоит совсем близко к прутьям, и ее фигура выглядит такой тоненькой на фоне зеленого гиганта. Наташа протягивает руку к зверю, продолжая что-то тихо бормотать.

— Она что, заигрывает с ним? — шепчет Тони Стиву на ухо. Беннер кажется застывшим.

— Ну что, дружок, не такой ты и страшный? — мягко говорит Наташа, и Стив не слышал прежде от нее такого тона. Халк склоняется, прислонившись лбом к прутьям, и Наташа гладит его по лицу.

Брюс издает слабый, тихий звук.

— Я останусь тут на некоторое время, — говорит Наташа, не поворачиваясь, и Тони со Стивом вдвоем возвращаются в Нью-Йорк.

* * *

В своей спальне, в темноте, Стив замечает фигуру.

Не стоило ожидать, что они смогут держать деймона взаперти. Даже Тони не придумал еще таких технологий.

Стив слишком вымотан, чтобы сражаться.

Он подвигается, откинув одеяло, и Баки ложится рядом.

Он кажется таким холодным. Его кожа ледяная на ощупь, как у мертвеца, и от него пахнет дымом. Стив утыкается носом в его плечо, обнимает его железную руку. Это нормально, если Баки пока не узнает его. Стив и сам уже перестал понимать, кто он такой.

Он только одно может сказать наверняка.

— Ты и я, до самого конца.

— Ты был меньше, — отвечает Баки неуверенно, когда Стив уже на границе сна и яви.

Может, это только приснилось Стиву, может, это начало чего-то хорошего.

Стив будет оптимистом, для разнообразия.


End file.
